Punked
by Hoodie Goddess
Summary: Deaths, Lies, Revenge, Romance, Punked; Five words to describe the story your looking at right now.
1. Chapter 1

**What'd I tell you guys? I love you too much to not keep a promise.. sometimes.**

**Onward with the story.**

_**Punked**_

**Chapter 1**

**WARNING.**

**MY WRITING FUCKING SUCKS. I'M WORKING ON IT.**

She had done it that time. That was the last straw.

Lucy tightly gripped the bottle between her hand, and with one throw, she broke it upon the spot on the wall that the others had been broken. Her mother stared at her in horror, the woman's green eyes being the same color as her daughter's, their faces very identical except maybe one or two differences. Lucy wished that she never looked like her; a parent as horrible as this one didn't deserve to have a child that was their twin.

With one quivering finger, slowly, the woman pointed towards the door, glared at her daughter, and said the same two words she had been repeating for years to her other offspring.

"Get out."

Lucy went to her room, the small little room that she had for years, and packed most of her things inside a black backpack that would only hold about a few pieces of clothing. Then she grabbed her skateboard out of her closet, her black hoodie, her glasses, and headed out of the room.

Back in the den, her mother was looking sympathetically at her. "Oh, Lucy. I'm so sorry-"

"Save your fake apologies," she muttered coldly. "You had your chance with the five other kids you had. But what did you do? You blew it. And blew it for me, too." She put on her hoodie, zipped it up all the way to her neck, and placed her glasses over her green eyes. When remembering that she had left her phone in her pocket from the previous day, she pulled it out and turned it on. "Don't even try to call me. I'm changing my number just so you won't"

Her mother walked towards her and reached her hand out. "Lucy-"

"Don't touch me!" Lucy slapped her hand away. "You had your chance!"

The woman became angry and raised a hand to strike her, but her daughter caught her hand before she could lay a finger on her. Then, she twisted it around, and the woman screeched in pain.

Lucy let go of her mother's hand and put the backpack on her back, her skateboard under her arm. "Goodbye forever, Mom."

Those were the last words Lucy's mother would ever hear from her daughter for the rest of her life.

Lucy traveled far and wide on her skateboard and ended up in a new county of the state. She recognized it as Slumsville, the county where most of the slums and the ghettos were located, and where most of the crime occurred in the state.

She stopped by an empty alleyway where there was an empty dumpster and decided to rest. Across the street were a few guys that were standing in front of a liquor store and seemed like they were going at it on a beatboxing competition, and all threw the night the rhythm that escaped their mouths and the laughs that came out from their throats echoed into the streets of Slumsville, sending Lucy into a deep slumber against the wall of the abandoned building behind her...

_"Who the hell is that?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Spike, who the hell is that?"_

_"Didn't I just tell your flat ass that I didn't know?"_

_"Well, you should. You're the only one here that has something to do with the Punks."_

_"I've told you a million times already that I have no idea who the Punks are or why the hell I even decided to join this stupid ass group in the first place."_

_"You're the worst liar I have ever encountered, Spike. The worst."_

_"Ugh! Let's just get this over with."_

Lucy opened her eyes as she saw a guy with dark blue eyes and a mohawk standing in front of her, a sly smile on his face. Behind him stood another guy with light brown eyes and brown hair. "Wh- what?"

"Come on, Multi-Color." He reached out a hand. "I gotcha."

"Multi-Color?" she asked while grabbing his hand and standing up. Her legs were a little wobbly and could hardly stand, and the rising sunlight behind the two dudes blinded her a little.

"Yes, _Multi-Color_," he emphasized. "That's what I said."

"What a gentleman you are, Spike," the brown eyed one said sarcastically. "Didn't even bother to ask the girl her name, yet you decide to replace it with a very stupid one."

Spike turned towards him, a mean glint in his eyes. "No one asked you. Now shut the fuck up." Then he turned around towards Lucy and eyed her up and down. "Are you a runaway? You look young."

"I'm sixteen," she replied. "And yes, I did run away from home. My parent has gone completely insane. I can't deal."

"Same here, sweetheart, except I'm not that young as you. I'm eighteen." The smile returned to his face. "Hm. We're alike in some ways. What's your name?"

"Lucille Griffin. Everyone calls me Lucy," she said, a smile on her face as well.

"Well, everyone calls me Spike." Then he pointed to the dude behind him. "That's Jacob Montgomery, my somehow younger than me leader that I somehow met and somehow joined the group that he owns."

"Just call me Jake," Jake said, glaring at Spike's finger. Then he looked back up at Lucy, one question in his mind. "Are you by any chance a member or a former member of the Punks?"

"The what now?"

"Something from his imagination. Don't worry about it." Spike moved over to her and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Let's keep the conversation about you, alright?"

"What!" Jake protested. "B-but, it's true! The Punks are a group of Converse wearing bastards that steal my stuff!"

Ignoring him, Spike grabbed Lucy's skateboard and held it under his arm as they walked down the sidewalk, the sun rising slowly behind them. "What do you like to do for a living?"

"Draw," Lucy said.

"Ah, draw," Spike said in a tone of interest. "Another thing we have in common."

"I like to draw too," Jake announced, but they acted as if they couldn't hear him and kept walking.

"Favorite movie?" Spike asked.

Lucy had to think about all of the movies she saw. "Uh, I guess I would say.. the Hunger Games."

"Hmm... Mine is the Godfather."

"Wow, mafia movies. It fits you.. I guess?"

"Mine is Rocky!" Jake called after them.

Still, they ignored him and turned a corner into Resse Street. Spike looked down at the skateboard under his arm. "How good are you with a skateboard?

"I don't know," Lucy shrugged.

He chuckled. "Okay. We'll see how good you are in just a second."

"I'm good with BMX."

"SHUT, the FUCK UP, JACOB." Spike shouted at him without looking. Then, his expression soon turned to joy as he spotted the place he was looking for on the side of Resse Street. An old skate park stood inside of a square shaped gate in the middle of the street.

He looked at Lucy. "Ready to show off your skills?"

"Whatever," she replied, slipping from under his arm, grabbing the skateboard, setting it to the ground gently and riding it towards the front of the gate. Spike stared after her in amazement while Jake rolled his eyes.

She waited for him (not them) beside the gate's opening. "What do you want me to do, Spike?"

Spike opened the gate and let her walk inside. "I'll show you a little obstacle course I tagged inside the ska- shit!"

"What? What's wrong?" she asked, a little puzzled by his sudden outburst. Jake walked into the park and spotted what Spike was looking at.

He shrugged. "What'd I tell you, Spike? They're Converse wearing bastards that steal your stuff. Or in this case, vandalize it."

On what Spike called an 'obstacle course' were only a bunch of long halfpipes that were about eight feet long. However, where Spike had supposedly tagged the halfpipes, the word _punked _lie over each place that he tagged.

He slowly turned towards Jake. "So you're telling me," he started, "that these guys are actually _real_?"

"I've been saying that the whole time, haven't I?"

Spike groaned and turned back. "Well, I guess this means we've just been punked."

Jake laughed, but soon realized that it wasn't a joke when he was given a glare by the two pairs of different colored eyes. And to this day, they all remembered what happened at that faint day in Slumsville, just another day in the streets of the slums had the two guys met a girl by the name of Lucy, a sixteen year old that soon joined their group and met the others of membership.

Just another day in the streets had Lucy soon fell in love with Spike, and Spike already in love with Lucy the minute they met.

Just another day in the streets had they became great friends to hide their feelings from each other.

Just another day in the streets had the drama started.

And this was only October 17 of three years ago.

**Like I said, I love you too much not to keep a promise to you. It's also because I love the Subway Surfers fandom too much to have only about sixteen or seventeen fanfics. Even though I lied to one of my guest buddies about continuing **_**24 Hours**_**, I promise to keep all of my promises. Unless something happens and I'm forced to delete it.**

_**With a great spiritual love,**_

_**~Ghost K.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai dere. I missed you too. And if you didn't miss me, idgaf.**

**Oh! And one more thing. Like in the original version of this fanfic, the characters Frank, Tagbot, Zoe, and Minja- I mean Ninja (LOL Minja), don't exist. I have nothing against the weirdos. There just isn't any use them. Yutani is the only one mentioned in this fanfic because of.. reasons.**

**Obviously, the Tour characters are included (well, some of them anyway) because Sun and Alex (or how I like to call it, **_**Sunlex **_**or **_**Salex**_**)**** are a couple in this, and there's a reason I suddenly added these two characters in the whole plot.**

**Oh yeah, and another thing, which is really important. Remember the late story **_**24 Hours**_**? Ya, I kind of felt guilty for deleting that biatch. So I'm putting a little piece of that into this. Eh? How about it? *Sudden Canadian voice* How about it, eh?**

**Onward, eh.**

_**Punked**_

**Chapter 2**

**WEDNESDAY, APRIL 9, 2014**

**9:35 A.M.**

...

**Anonymous POV**

...I'm free. I'm actually free!

I quickly climb out of the hole I dug to escape that stupid insane asylum. Shit, it's freezing fucking _cold _out here. Well, I guess they don't call it Frosttown for nothing.

I hear it. The sirens. They've found out that I've escaped. But no matter. It is too far for them to get me now. I measured the approximate length of how I should dig out to make my capture impossible. Although the water dripping into the ground and the coldness kind of got in the way of that, it really didn't matter to me. I'm finally free.

I sprint across the snowy fields of the outside walls of the insane asylum. It will take them very long to figure out what happened, but when they do, they are very quick. I head into the forest that separates the small town and the insane asylum, then quickly climb the biggest tree I can find and perch up against one of its branches.

After a while if waiting, I realize that I have left obvious footprints in the snow. I quickly climb back down the tree and run further into the forest, towards town. Then, I stop at a random hickory tree, take off my shoes, and plunge them in the snow.

As fast as I can, I run into town and into a neighborhood by the name of Mini Frostville. What the hell is with all the names having "frost" in it? Huh. I guess these people really love their year-round snow. But whatever.

I try to blend in with the people walking down the sidewalk. Some of them eye me suspiciously, staring at my bare feet, my torn clothes and my baggy eyes. I don't know why I'm feeling this way, but everytime I look at the Russian looking hats on their heads, I suddenly get pissed off.

Oh wait. Yes I do.

Alexandra "Alex" Alexandre. The main reason I'm here in the first place. That stupid Russian bitch.. everytime I think of what she did, I just want to... GOD!

I turn to the people who keep staring. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

They jump, then turn around and look back at me every so often with terrified looks.

Sorry. I can't tell a story with people staring at me like I'm a lunatic.

It was two months ago, back in February. I had just joined the Subway Surfers, and believe it or not, I had a major crush on their Chinese acrobat, Sun. Sadly, so did three other people.

The weird Japanese girl in the alien costume, Yutani.

The creepy Japanese girl that looks like she's been in at least ten porn videos, Harumi.

And the Russian one I most definitely hate, although I probably already mentioned her once, Alex.

The Russian and my Chinese crush were very close at the time. They went everywhere together, they did everything together.. it made me sick. He belongs to me. He always belonged to me! And that day.. when I caught them.. kissing.. it.. FUCK!

There were a few more people behind me that kept staring. I turn to them and curse them, their mothers, their fathers, and their whole generation. I soon realize that I had my eyes closed, so when I open them, I see they are gone.

I smirk at my success and turn back around, continuing to walk down the street.

That day ended terribly on my account. I tried to fight Alex, but she was too strong for me to get ahold of. I ended up with a few injuries, was sent to the hospital, and then the day just got even worse.

We all found out I had a HUGE mental problem.

Those idiots sent me to the insane asylum so I could get better. But nothing fixed my problem. Not the medication. Not the medication that they hid in my food and acted like I didn't know it. Nothing. All the while, the only thing that I had on my mind was how much I missed seeing Sun.

Oh god. I really missed looking at that beautiful face full of makeup. I.. I wanted him so bad. And I want him even more when I think about it. But Alex still stands in the way of our love.. and when I find her, I'll make sure she doesn't do it ever again.

"You. Girl with the torn clothes."

I look to my right and see someone leaning against an electricity pole. The person has on a grey hoodie, a pair of torn jeans, and old black shoes for all I can see. The hood is over their head, so I'm unable to see their face.

Suspiciously, I walk over to this person. "Are you talking to me?"

"You're the only one with torn clothes on this street, _Mina Mae_," they say, their tone of voice dropping, but still loud at the same time.

"What the hell?" I raise an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?"

"Don't worry about that. Just know that I know who you are, where you used to live, about your childhood.. basically, I know everything about _you_. And I know about the situation you're in as well."

The person has a voice that sounds like it belongs to one of a man, so this is obviously a dude.

"You just escaped from the asylum over that forest," he continues. "You're mind is on the infamous group that neglected you, the Subway Surfers. You want to find them again and get your revenge on the Russian girl that stole your crush. I know everything, Mina, and I will help you. But you have to do something for me in return."

I think about it, then decide to agree on the decision. "Alright. I accept. But this seems sort of sketchy in a way... Are you trying to trick me into buying ecstasy?"

He laughs darkly. "I don't even have any idea where to get ecstasy from, so no. I'm not tricking you into buying ecstasy."

"Good," I say. "I don't have time for that bull shit."

"But before we fully agree on this deal," he says suddenly, rubbing his pale hands together, "I have to ask you a question. Do you by any chance remember anyone named RJ Collins?"

I take some time to think about it, then realize who he's talking about. "Oh yeah! The Inspector! Yes, I know who he is. Why did you ask?"

"My name is Snott Collins, the oldest of his five children." He pulls his hood off of his head and reveals his pale face, light brown hair and brown/orange eyes. "I need you to help me take down the Subway Surfers."

**Guess what, bitches? This is only time I'm going to ever have someone's point of view in the story! MUAHAHA!**

**Yes, I know that I'm terrible. But when your dad is sort of a weirdo and your somewhat insane mother has raised you since the beginning of your boring and unhappy life, you would pretty much understand the situation I'm in right now. l:I**

**Mkay bye. I'll see you next month. (ROFL sum1 halp meh)**

_**Worshipped always,**_

_**~Hoodie Goddess**_

_**P.S: I still love you. :]**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hm? Oh hai.**

_**Punked**_

**Chapter 3**

**THURSDAY, OCTOBER 16, 2014**

**6:05 A.M.**

...

"Tony!"

Alex looked all through the hideout for the leader of the Tour Group. Although the hideout was just an old pub in New Covington, a county where all the greasers and rebels hung out, it had plenty of rooms and old plaid couches for everyone to sleep in/on. But when the Russian checked his room, it was unusually empty and looked untouched for an amount of time.

She then heard noises from the kitchen and took the way through the back of the bar. Who she thought could've been Tony was just her Chinese acrobatic boyfriend, Sun, that for some reason found no need to put on clothes besides his boxers and not to drink straight from the milk carton. When he heard her walk in, he took the carton from his lips and turned to her, a small smile on his face bare of his makeup.

"Good morning, Alexandra," Sun greeted. "Have you had a nice sleep?"

Alex tugged at the falling sleeve of the white oversized tshirt she was wearing as her pajama shirt. "Da. I did. How about you?"

He stretched in one big yawn and scratched an itch that he had on his back. "My sleep was good. I had the most amazing dream, too." Sun walked over to her and put his hands on her hips. "And do you know who that dream was about?"

"Obviously me," she said, rolling her eyes playfully.

He chuckled and planted a short kiss on her lip, then taking notice of her bare black hair. "What happened to your ushanka?"

Alex widened her eyes in realization as she felt for the missing hat on her head. "Damn it! Tony still has my ushanka!"

Sun smiled at her and went back to the fridge. "Incorrect." He reached on top of the fridge and grabbed a grey hat with red fur. "I took it from his room before he left this morning."

She beamed and took the ushanka from his hand, then hugged his bare and somewhat cold chest. "Oh my gosh! I love you so much!"

"I love you too."

Alex placed the ushanka sideways over her black hair and kissed Sun a little longer than he kissed her. Then, out of nowhere, Kim walked in with a new carton of milk in her hand. She pulled them apart and glared at Sun, thrusting the carton into his arms.

"This isn't China anymore," she scolded. "You don't drink milk from the carton like that." The Aussie gestured towards the almost empty carton he left on the counter.

He lowered his head in thain shame. "Sorry Mom."

"What was that?" Kim snapped.

"Nothing," he replied swiftly.

"That's what I thought." She then turned towards his Russian girlfriend. "And Alex. Fix your ushanka. It makes you look like you don't have any home training when you wear it sideways."

Instead of doing as she was told, Alex made her ushanka even more sideways than it was before and stuck her tongue out at the Australian, her arms folded defiantly. Sun laughed, put the new carton of milk in the fridge, and went for the rest of the milk that was in the other carton.

She shook her head and set an extra bag of groceries on the counter. "How are we supposed to make this place look perfect for Mina by Saturday if you two won't do anything right?"

"Mina?!" Alex yelled, a look of disgust suddenly appearing on her face.

Sun spit the milk out on the floor as soon as Kim finished her sentence.

"Yes, I said Mina. Mina Mae," she stated with a roll of her eyes. "You two know who she is."

"But.. but.." The Chinese acrobatic grimaced at the thought of the Korean coming back and ruining their lives, certainly during the time of the weekend and the party that was being hosted tomorrow night. "_Why?_"

"Because she called Jake a week ago and told him that the insane asylum released her when they believed she has gotten better and could go back out into the outside world. She wants to come back into the group and apologize for the incident between you, her, and- Alex, stop looking like that! Your face will get frozen if you keep it up!"

The Russian swiped the look of disgust off of her face, but continued to scowl. "No. Hell no. I'm not going to be here when she comes."

"Me neither," Sun agreed with a shake of his head.

The Aussie facepalmed. "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." She grabbed Alex's collar and Sun's hand, then pulled them fiercely towards her. "_If you two aren't here Saturday morning when she gets here, I swear to God I will hunt you both down and make sure you won't see another day of your lives. And if I decide not to murder you, I will make sure you won't ever be able to have kids in your entire lives as a couple. Do you two understand the Australian accent I'm speaking? Or will I have to repeat myself?_"

They nodded furiously in nervous trembles.

"Excellent!" Even though it seemed that her mood changed, Kim forcefully pushed them away from her. "I'm glad that you two understand. Have a nice morning, mates!"

Alex and Sun stared after her in horror as she walked out of the kitchen with the most content expression. Then, at that moment, Alex thought it was best to fix her ushanka, and she did out of her terrified emotion.

~.~

**6:20 A.M.**

Lucy rolled her eyes as Tasha continued to drone on about how sexy she thought Brody looked yesterday during the Wednesday Travel. Everyone witnessed the same thing she did: the tan skinned blond having to take his shirt off due to it having oil spilled on it from a tram. Although everyone else found it disturbing, Tasha almost passed out by looking at his chest all day long.

"I mean, damn. It was so fricking hot," she exclaimed.

The punk easily placed her black skull beanie on top of her head, and set her prescription Ray-Bans on her green eyes. "Yep. Sounds nice, Tasha."

Tasha frowned at her. "You're not even paying any attention to what I'm saying. What the hell."

"Because I don't care about how 'sexy' or 'hot' you thought Brody looked yesterday. Honestly, I really don't give a fuck about that idiot anyway," Lucy said.

The blond smacked her lips and continued to fix her ponytail. "Hmph. You say you don't give a fuck about Brody, but you sure do give a fuck about Spike."

Lucy glared at Tasha, who just smirked at her with a sly shrug.

She looked back at the mirror and straightened out the blue bangs that stuck out from the beanie with a black comb. "We made a promise, Tasha. Don't bring anything up about Spike unless I talk about him, and I'll do the same to you. Or do you want me to bring up the news I heard about Brody last week again?"

"No!" Tasha answered swiftly. "That's fine! I'm sorry. I'll stop talking about Spike."

The multi-colored one smiled in triumphant success. "Good."

Tasha finished straightening out her ponytail and left the bathroom while Lucy observed herself in the mirror. Along with the skull beanie and her glasses, she wore a sleeveless black hoodie with a pair of light blue jeans and her black boots, the hoodie showing off all of her nice rose tattoos she recently got a few months ago. She would go for the high topped converse that has been sitting in her closet for a while, but they were possibly going to be running today. She knew her toes were going to start hurting in the shoes sooner or later.

As Lucy walked out of the bathroom, she bumped into someone and sent both of them on the floor. She looked up and rolled her eyes at Spike, who just chuckled and stood up, then helping her stand as well.

"Sorry," he apologized to her. "I didn't know you were in the bathroom."

"You should be sorry," she hissed at him, although he could tell that she really wasn't mad at him. But he shrugged it off and walked past her into the bathroom.

Lucy walked down the hallway of the trailer. It was one of the many trailers that the Main Group of the Subway Surfers rented that had four rooms, which were distributed between Spike, Lucy, Tasha, and Brody. The trailer was very old and was infested with rodents and pests, but it was all they could afford at the moment.

She sat down on the old brown couch in the living room and rested against it with a great feeling of content, not having a worry in the world. That feeling only lasted for a few seconds, until Jake walked in through the door with his pencil set on his ear and a clipboard in his hand. He smiled in success when he spotted Lucy on the couch, who stared blankly at him in obvious confusion.

"Where's Spike?" he asked her. "Your team has a special mission."

"Do you know how to say 'hello'?" Lucy snapped at him, annoyed with the fact that he didn't greet her when he walked in.

Jake paused from writing anything else on his clipboard and looked up at her with wide eyes. "Well, yeah-"

"Then where the hell is my 'hello'?" she questioned impatiently. When he took too long to answer, she raised her hands in annoyance and raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to answer me, or nah?"

"Hello, Lucy," he said, the same amount of annoyance in his tone.

She slowly lowered her hands and frowned at him, easily setting her palms on her thighs. "Jake, as much as I promised Tricky not to hurt you, I so want to punch you right now."

"What the fuck did I-?"

"When you say hey to me, you don't say it like you don't care about it!" she yelled, standing up and walking towards him.

"Damn, Lucy! What the hello?" Jake put his hands up in defense.

Before Lucy could make another move, Spike walked in and pulled her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her back. "What's our mission?"

"Oh, uh..." Jake looked at the clipboard. "Ah, yes! You have to um.. tag a gas station in New Covington."

"Really?" Spike asked, basically not interested in their mission. He moved his finger away when Lucy attempted to nibble at it. "A gas station? In New Covington?"

"Yeah, the Mega Fuels one. Make sure you tag the side of it so everybody can see it."

"And what exactly do we- woah!" Spike moved his arm out of the way before Lucy could take a nip of it with her sharp teeth, but still held a firm grip on her. "And what exactly do we tag on the gas station?"

"Well, duh! Your team name, ya knucklehead!" Jake tapped his forehead with his pencil. "Of course!"

"Jake, I'm pretty sure there is another group with the name of Punk in it, particularly a group that you allegedly claims is a living, breathing community, so it really wouldn't make any sense to tag it with 'Team Punk'."

"Either tag it with your team name or you don't get paid."

Spike raised his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes. "Alright. Don't say I didn't tell ya so."

Jake set the pencil back into the crook of his ear and left the trailer, allowing Spike to let Lucy go so she wouldn't hurt anyone. She stretched from being under his grip for a moment, then turned around swiftly and slapped him as hard as she could.

"Don't you ever do that shit again for the rest of your mother fucking life!" the pissed off punk shouted.

He examined the red spot on his cheek with his index and middle finger gently, then let out an amused chuckle. "Damn. You slap hard."

"I know," she said, observing her hand that was as red as Spike's cheek.

"However.." He turned his head in it's position before the slap was placed on his pale face. "A slap as small as that won't cut it. How about you try it again? Show me what ya got, shorty."

When Lucy raised her hand to slap him again, he timed the right moment to grab her hand and pull her towards his body. Then, he grabbed her by the waist and set her as gently as he could against the floor. She raised an eyebrow at him, but all he did was smile.

"Was that supposed to be your version of a body slam?" she asked curiously.

"Well, yeah.. did you really want me to slam you against the ground and possibly break your back?"

Lucy shrugged. "Sounds more fun to me than getting the easy way out of things. I hate being given the easy way."

He sighed. "Alright. You asked for this, Lucy." He jumped on top of her and they began to wrestle on the carpeted floor of the trailer. They turned over a couple of times and laughed all of the while, but it was one moment when Spike took the top when they noticed the position they were in. And how beautiful their faces looked, and how much they wanted to feel each other's lips with their own..

When Spike leaned in closer, he realized what was happening and quickly got off of her. She then realized it too and turned red, almost as red as the welts on their bodies that they both got from the slap.

_Damn, Spike! _he thought to himself with a facepalm. _That was way too early!_

_Was that really going to happen, or was it just me? _Lucy asked herself.

Before either of them could answer themselves, Alex and Sun walked through the door, fully dressed in alternate clothing of what they usually wore. Alex had on a black shirt and a pair of jeans with her usual red boots and her fingerless gloves, and Sun had on a more comfortable pair of cargo pants and a white tshirt with a black hoodie and a red pair of Adidas. Although his face was completely covered in his traditional makeup, fear was completely noticeable on both of their faces.

"What's wrong with you two?" Lucy asked, glad to have something else to think about rather than the incident between her and Spike.

"Kim just scared the living shit out of us, that's what happened," Alex told her with a slight shiver.

"And to make it worse, we just found out something that might ruin our chances of ever being happy again." Sun scratched his arm in nervousness. "We're just not hearing that Mina is coming back. Saturday."

"Mina? Who the fuck is Mina?" Spike said.

"Mina. Mina Mae. The crazy Korean girl that tried to kill me back in February." Alex told him.

He took some time to think about it. "Ohhh! Mina!" the punk realized slowly. "That bitch. I thought they locked her crazy ass up?"

"Well, the asylum supposedly let her out when they believed she's gotten better, soooo..." Sun shrugged. "I hope she has actually 'gotten better' instead of the information being false. There's no telling what she's going to do."

"I don't want her back regardless," Lucy exclaimed. "That bitch broke my bracelet. I should've beat her ass right then and there to send her to the god damn insane asylum."

"I bought you a new one," Spike said.

"I know that," she replied. "But.. I miss my old one. I grew up with that bracelet."

He bit his bottom lip in thought. "Alright. I'll see what I can do."

"Shall we go now?" Alex asked them uncomfortably. "I don't want to speak of this topic at the moment."

"Whatever the Russian lady wants, goes." Spike looked at Lucy and nodded towards the door. "Let's go."

They all walked out of the door of the trailer and closed the door behind them.

"What's the mission?" Sun asked.

"Tag a Mega Fuels gas station in New Covington," Spike informed with a roll of his eyes. "What an 'exciting' mission we have today."

"Well, damn. We should've just stayed over there and get you two to come to the bar," Alex said.

Lucy shrugged. "Doesn't matter now."

~.~

**7:30 A.M.**

"Instead of treated- we get tricked!

Instead of kisses- we get kicked!

It's the hard knock life!"

Spike stopped walking when he spotted a tan guy resting against the wall of the previously tagged Mega Fuels gas station. "What the hell? Why is Nick here?"

Nick looked up from his iPod Touch and took his headphones out of his ears, then waved at the group. "Oh hey! What's up with ya?"

"Why did you tag the Mega Fuels gas station?" Spike questioned him. "That was our job."

He raised an eyebrow and looked behind him at the tagged wall that had the words "Team TKN" on it, then snapped his fingers. "Oh, you mean this! I didn't do it. Tony did."

"Then why did Tony do it?" Lucy asked.

"Jake told our group to tag the side of the gas station." Nick reached down for the can of Monster Energy Drink beside his foot. "We were just taking orders from him, like a good group would do."

"Well, Jake told us to tag the Mega Fuels gas station," Spike told him as he took a sip from the can. "Why would he tell you guys to tag this one when he specifically told us to tag it?"

Nick set the can down back by his foot and shrugged. "I don't know. Ask him."

Just then, Tony walked out of the gas station with a bag of Dill Pickle chips. Before he could say anything to the separate group of Subway Surfers, Spike walked up to him and held him by his collar. "Why the hell did you steal our job?"

"Your job? Get real!" Tony implied. "Jake assigned us to tag this gas station," he implied again in an obnoxious tone, pointing towards the paved sidewalk under them.

"Let him down, mate," Kim said as she walked out of the store with a Watermelon Snapple. "As much as you hate being wrong, Jake did tell us to tag this gas station."

"Then why the hell would he assign all seven of us to tag one gas station?" Sun asked in curious confusion, taking some time to figure out the riddle that was set upon them.

Alex fortunately realized it before it was too late in only a matter of five seconds. "It's a trap."

"It's a what?" Nick said.

"It's a trap," she repeated louder, making sure that everyone heard of her correct guess. "Someone switched the assignments on Jake's clipboard. They set us up. It's a trap."

"Isn't it a shame that the Russian always figures it out first?"

Everybody turned towards a figure in a grey hoodie standing before them, their arms folded behind their back. "What a shame. Alexandra, being a Russian, figures out such an American riddle." They clapped mockingly. "Amazing."

Sun, Lucy _and _Spike had to hold Alex back from ripping every limb off of the unknown individual's body. "TAKE THAT BACK!" she yelled.

"And why should I?" the person questioned with a dark tone. "Why should I take something back if I've already said it? Face it, Alexandra. Words hurt. They've hurt you since the beginning of your terrible life. And you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Alex's expression soon changed from angry to upset, and she looked to the side with guilt in her eyes.

"Leave her alone!" Sun shouted to the figure. "So what she's had a bad past? She's still has a great personality, no matter what she has went through!"

"Oh, but do you want me to tell them about your past, Sun? The past that you've never talked about because you're afraid of what everyone will think about you? Of how villainous you are for doing such things to those poor, innocent people?"

Sun's eyes widened. "How.. h-how did you know-?"

"I know a great amount of things," they stated with a low chuckle. "Nick lived the hard knock life since he was born. Tony still being a virgin. Spike's real name. I. Know. Ev-er-y-thing."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Spike shouted, but the only answer he got was an amused laugh.

"The real question is," the figure said, pointing a pale finger in his direction, "who do you think _you _are?"

Spike was taken off guard by his question, and obviously noticing his expression, he laughed again. "Cheer up, Spike. It was just a question. After all, we don't want _you-know-who _finding about your crush on them, do we?"

"Crush?" Lucy asked in surprise, looking at Spike with a questioning look on her face. "What is he talking about, Spike?"

"Why are you torturing us all of the sudden, mate?" Kim said suddenly with the raise of her hands. "I'm pretty sure we did nothing to you."

"Oh, Kim. If only you weren't too much of an Australian dumb ass to get it." The figure shook their head. "You all did something to me, believe it or not, and one of you in particular messed with one of my acquaintances. But let me tell you this before I leave, Team TKN and Team Punk..." The figure lifted it's head and revealed the pale smirk on it's face. "You better watch your back."

Everyone stared at the figure -obviously a him- in shock as he swaggered away nonchalantly, whistling a weird, creepy tone.

**Ya, I know this chapter sort of sucked dick, but at least I didn't update a month later. :I**

***Shrugs* If it ain't broke, don't fix it.**

**Enough about the chapter and all. How about my new profile picture? Eh? "Russians R Superior", am I right?**

_**Russians R Superior **_**©Hoodie Goddess**

**For the extra info, May 1st is mah birthday. Sooo... be sure to PM me happy birthday or something. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to read it.. whenever.**

**I'll see you soon or whateva.**

_**Worshipped always,**_

_**~Hoodie Goddess**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Took me a long time to figure out how I was gonna do this... Oh, and I skipped the plot to the next day.**

_**Punked**_

**Chapter 4**

**FRIDAY, OCTOBER 17, 2014**

**6:35 A.M.**

...

The sound of thunder erupted outside as heavy rain pounded against the Tour Group's pub, keeping everyone from exiting the building without a possible chance of getting pneumonia. They were bored without a TV to watch, as the satellite was clearly not working enough against the rain. They were sad without the ability to contact others, as the signals of their cellphones were down and the wifi box currently wasn't working well with their laptops and smartphones. And they were angry without anything "fun" to do, as they were stuck with having to deal with the horrible effects of obvious boredom.

But besides everyone else, Alex wasn't bored, nor was she sad, nor was she angry. She was confused. Confused beyond her or anyone else's belief.

And why was she confused?

It's pretty obvious.

The events that happened the day before confused her to the ultimate level of confusion that she spent hours and hours of her time trying to figure it out. In her sleep, when she woke up, while she got ready for another day, when everyone realized it was raining outside.. hours and hours of thinking, her questions were unfortunately never given any answers.

All she could do was stare at the blank wall and constantly scratch the mosquito bite on her foot while she thought about it. When she found out they weren't going anywhere that day, she changed back into her usual oversized white tshirt with a pair of sit around sweatpants, along with her ushanka set in her favorite sideways position. But it really didn't matter how the hat was set on her head. It would go back to its original position after a while of laying her head on her pillow.

Sun was worried and checked in on her one or twice every thirty minutes, noticing the way she would scratch her foot as he passed by her room. During one of his passings, he went in the bathroom to grab something, then went back to her room and turned on the light so he could see.

"Why did you turn on the light?" she asked while reaching down to scratch her foot again, but felt his gentle hand wrap around hers instead. He lifted away her hand and rubbed a sort of ointment onto her bite, making her shiver when she felt the cold substance react against her skin.

"What is that?" Alex asked.

"Hydrocortisone cream," he told her while screwing the top back on to the tube of anti-itch ointment. "It helps reduce the itch. Your foot should feel fine for a while."

She sat up and looked at the tube in his hands. "How did you know I had an itch on my foot?"

"I was worried about you, so I checked on you. I noticed that you kept scratching your foot." He shrugged and scooted next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "I wasn't just going to let you sit there and scratch the skin off of your foot. I had to do something about it."

She smiled slightly and rested her head against his shoulder. "Thanks, Sun. That's so sweet of you."

"Anything to make you feel better," he said, smiling and kissing her softly on the cheek.

The couple sat that way for a good while, listening to the thunder and rain that went on outside, until one small thought brung Alex out of her confusion. She looked at Sun, who caught her glance and looked back at her through the corner of his eye.

"Sun? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead," said Sun.

"About yesterday," Alex began, taking a moment to think about it before she finished her question. "What... What was that guy talking about? When he mentioned your past, I mean. What was he going on about?"

Just then, the memory clicked in Sun's head.

He never did tell Alex his past.

He gulped and ran his fingers through his brown, spiky hair. "It's nothing important," he assured her.

"Then why did you react the way you did when he talked about it?" she questioned. "I wouldn't expect you to get that nervous when someone mentions your past. You seem like you've had the happiest memories anyone could ever have."

"Alex, when we first met each other, you seemed like the most cheerful person I've ever seen. But you didn't have the happiest past."

"I've _told_ you my past," she retorted, eyeing him suspiciously. "You've never told me yours. Why is that? Do you not trust me enough to know?"

"It's not that I don't trust you. I trust you more than I trust anyone in my life," he answered her honestly. "But when I tend to tell people about the things that have happened in my life, they reject me because of how terrible they begin to think I am. Ever since the car accident that caused my parents' death, you were the only one that has shown any affection towards me in a long time. And not just the psychotic love that Mina shows me. But something true, something I know not anyone but you can give."

He sniffed and then looked at her, tears beginning to fall down from his brown eyes. His voice cracked as he continued to speak.

"You were the only person to make me feel happy in a long time. I.. I love you, Alex. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

The Russian soon found herself crying as well. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight, emotional hug, crying loudly into his shoulder.

He rubbed her back to comfort her as more tears streamed out of her eyes. She had never cried this much in her life, and honestly, she had no idea why it was happening at this moment, but she felt very emotional when Sun told her why he never told anyone about his past. When she believed all her emotions had been released, she pulled back and looked at him with a sniff.

"Sun, I promise you that no matter how dark your past is, I will still be here for you." Alex wiped a remaining tear from her eye. "I just want to know. _Please_, Sun. Just tell me. I promise."

Sun gave her a soft, short kiss on her lips, then sat crisscross in front of her and began to caress her cheek softly. "You're very brave for this. I'll tell you every detail of my past."

Alex sat in between his lap and rested the back of her head against his chest, setting her hands on top of his that began to snake onto her stomach. "I'm ready."

Sun took a deep breath and began to tell her his story.

He told her the terrible past of his life, which involved drugs, violence, and crime. He was raised into a small family of only him and his parents. They were somewhat poor when it came to finances, and Sun was usually the man of the house most of the time. He learned his acrobatic skills from his grandfather a few days before he perished. And between that time period of living with his parents, he only used it for self defense.

One day, while Sun was walking down the streets of Beijing, he walked into a market and found himself caught in the middle of a mass robbery. The gang of thugs, which he forgot the name of, pulled their guns on him and promised not to shoot if he did two things: not to tell anyone about the robbery, and to join their gang. Sun, having no idea what to do, swiftly agreed and regretted it later.

They used him as their assassin while they caused trouble in Beijing He was assigned to do all of their dirty work when they didn't want to, and as much as he hated it, he had to do it to keep himself and his parents alive; they threatened to kill all three of them if he didn't. Sun never understood why they wanted to kill innocent people for no reason. But if he continued to live, he acted as if he were fine with it and went along with it for three years.

The day he turned sixteen was the most horrifying day for him. The thugs decided to kill his parents when he wasn't at home so he could be fully committed to their gang. Outraged, Sun found a way to wipe out the whole gang by setting their hideout on fire during one of their meetings. He fled Beijing for two whole years, and when he came back, it was the same day he met the Subway Surfers.

He seemed like a happy and cheerful person when Jake met him, but inside, he had many sad stories to tell. It was what Sun said about Alex and the day they met that sent her to more emotion than what the story caused her.

"But when we traveled to Moscow, I met the most stunning girl I had ever seen. Her name, as beautiful as her toothy grin, was Alexandra, and the moment we met I was in love. In a way that I still can't explain today, she made me feel at home again, and for this reason I love her with all my heart."

On the mark of the sound of thunder, Alex clutched to Sun's side and cried tears of both joy and despair. Unbeknownst to the couple, however, someone stood in Alex's doorway while they watched them comfort each other in a warm embrace. They soon slipped off and disappeared when the two pulled apart from each other.

**9:35 A.M.**

Lucy stared out of the window of her room as she watched the rain pound heavily against the glass. The Main Group was stuck in the trailers as well, but unlike the old pub that the Tour Group lived in, the trailers had no type of ventilation whatsoever.

To easily put it, it was as fucking cold in there as Frosttown.

But Lucy didn't mind it as much. She was used to being in cold climates anyway, ever since the Subway Surfers had to deal with that problem back in their visit to London.

Needless to say, never try to go to McDonalds during a major snow storm. You will get locked inside and possibly freeze to death.

Luckily, no one actually died, but they were getting close to it. And Eddy's constant insisting that they practice voodoo to take their mind off of it wasn't really helping their situation well.

But anyway, as Lucy sat there and stared at the window for no reason, she thought about the party that they were supposedly having at the party house that night, like they did every Friday night at nine o'clock. Now she had no idea what they were going to do, since everyone was basically stuck inside the hideouts. At that moment, she began to wish that the Subway Surfers stayed in Frosttown or Land de Country, two places with one staying snowy and one dry year round, instead of Slumsville or New Covington, where most of the rain and bad weather occured.

Then she realized that it was kind of too late for that.

A solid, hard knock on the front door of the trailer snapped Lucy out of her thoughts. Who was that knocking on the door? She was pretty sure that if she were to step one foot outside, her chances of getting pneumonia would be ninety-nine to one hundred.

"I'll get it!" the girl blond of the house said, running down the hall and towards the front door.

She heard Tasha open the door and the sound of Jake's annoying voice tell her thank you as he stepped inside. The door closed behind him, he muttered a few words to Tasha, and he then left out of the door again, not letting anyone else know of his presence in any way.

It was odd to Lucy, and it got even odder when Tasha came into her room and asked a question that she couldn't possibly answer with any type of important detail.

"Have you seen Yutani?"

**10:47 A.M.**

"Yutani! Just the Japanese girl I wanted to see."

Yutani smiled at Snott as she walked up to his desk and set a manilla folder on top of it with the label "Subway Surfers" written on it in his original handwriting. He smirked at the folder as she did, taking it between his hands and opening it as soon as he got the chance.

Photographs. Documents. Criminal records. Everything he wanted was in the folder, and every bit of it was about each Subway Surfer that ever joined the group. He looked through it all and separated the things that he needed from the things that he didn't.

"I need these," he said as he took a stapled stack of papers with very small wording from the folder and put it to his right. Yutani could barely read what it said, but from the title on the top of the page, she could already tell who it was about.

**JACOB MONTGOMERY**

"I need this," he said as he took Tricky's birth certificate and set it with Jake's documents, along with her documents as well.

"I don't need this," he said as he set a stack of papers to his left. He then continued to rummage through the files until he finally found a load of stuff that he needed, and he smirked at his success.

"Damn, Spike. You really do live a life of crime," Snott muttered, setting a bunch of documents, criminal records, and newspapers to the right stack. He then paused and raised an eyebrow at the next thing he saw, but shrugged at it anyway and gave Yutani a stack of papers, three birth certificates, three passports, a whole bunch of documents, a few newspapers and a bunch of photographs of the three different people that the information in Yutani's hand was about.

"Give that to Mina. She's down the hall," Snott told her while continuing to go through the folder.

Yutani walked down the dark hall into Mina's office, where the psycho was eating an apple in much content, spinning herself around in the small swivel chair she sat in. She widened her eyes when she saw the things that Yutani had set on her desk before she left to go back to tend to Snott, and she easily set down the apple before she quickly, but carefully, went through the stack.

"A photograph of Alex back in 1998," she said, scanning the black and white picture of the Russian three year old staring happily back at her.

"A newspaper about Sun's gang killing random people in 2007," she said while setting the newspaper aside and widening her eyebrows at the next thing that she saw.

"A list of pornography sites that Harumi had signed up for since.. 2009? What the hell? She was thirteen..." Mina rolled her eyes and threw the list in the floor. "Whatever. I already knew that bitch was a porn star."

"A newspaper... It's in Russian, I can't-" Mina widened her eyes at the picture in the newspaper, then burst out laughing. "Oh my god! Alex went through child abuse! That's so _hilarious_! At first I see a picture of her young self, all happy and whatnot, and next thing you know... Never mind. It's not funny anymore when you start to feel bad." Mina set the newspaper aside and continued to go through the stack for more useful information.

"Ah! Here we go." She smiled as she pulled out an original copy of Sun's medical records. "Just the beautiful sheet of paper I wanted to see." She kissed the picture of Sun's face on the sheet of paper, then set it down on the desk and began to read it.

Meanwhile, Snott was almost finished with his search. At that moment, he now had all of Jake's information, Tricky's information and Spike's information. But he kept looking through the folder, his face deep in concentration, searching for the last few sheets of information that he needed.

However, he never managed to find them, and he looked up at Yutani accusingly. "Where's the information about Lucy?"

"Lucy's information? I thought it was in there," said Yutani.

"It's not in here! Did you deliberately take it out just so I couldn't find it? Huh? Because if you did, you're not funny!" he snapped at her. Snott knocked the left stack and the empty folder off of the desk and stood up, leaning in towards her. "Yes, that's it! You're doing this on purpose! Well guess what? If I don't have the information on Lucy by Monday, you're dead! You hear me? D-E-A-D! Dead!"

Yutani nodded in understanding and ran out the door of the secret building. As she ran off in the pouring rain, a head with two pig tails popped out of a bush, smirking as they watched Yutani run off.

"Even though we were once enemies, Alexandra is my friend," she said, "and if Lucy is her friend, then she is my friend as well." They then held up a stack of papers and let them get poured down by the rain. "Looking for these? You're not going to get them. How do you think you can use them when they've been rained on, making them ultimately useless?"

This person was Harumi, and in her hand was the information about Lucy that was supposed to be in the folder. She did not let the papers get wet to put Lucy in danger, but to protect her, and to make Yutani suffer for betraying the Subway Surfers.

"You think you're slick, Yutani. Sneaking into the hideout of the Tour Group to steal important information, just so you can betray someone else by taking their job in earning the heart of Sun. Well guess what? Sun belongs to Alexandra and Alexandra only, and I will make sure you and Mina will never be able to see the makeup on his face ever again. Next time you want to sneak into the Tour Group's hideout and try to steal our stuff, make sure I'm not the only one that noticed you."

**It's short. I know. I just wanted to update soon enough.**

**So, if you're confused, this is how it goes. Harumi and Alex became friends after the situation with Mina, but Yutani decided against it and continued to despise the relationship between Alex and Sun. After Mina got out of the insane asylum, a month later Yutani found Mina while she was taking a walk in Slumsville. Mina then asked for her assistance in Snott's plan, and Yutani agreed, but only when the Korean mentioned the part of the plan that involved getting rid of Alex and taking Sun's heart. Yutani planned on betraying Mina later on and taking Sun for herself.**

**Harumi found out about their plan and conjured a clever one to ruin Yutani's chances so she could save Alex and Sun from another problem by taking the important information out of the folder. Finding out that Lucy was to be used seperately in part of Snott's plan in taking down the Subway Surfers, she took those papers instead of anyone else's, since she cared more about her safety. She didn't take Spike's because she believed that he would be fine.**

**That is why she held the papers in the rain for them to get soaked, because like she said, watered down papers would be ultimately useless.**

**Enough of that. Let's get down to the part where I say how much I missed you guys and all. Like the new book cover? I made it myself. It's based on some of the photographs found in the folder.**

**But there is one reason I was sort of.. upset with you guys. You forgot to tell me happy birthday last Thursday. Even though you probably don't care, but still. It kind of messed me up.**

**Whatever. I don't care anymore. Anyway, I'll see you as soon as I get chapter five ready for you.**

_**Worshipped always,**_

_**~Hoodie Goddess**_


	5. Read, bitch Really important

**Guys.. I'm sorry for the inconvenience with Chapter 5, but I just want to ask you.. if you want me to start this thing over again for the second time.**

**Chapter 1 is one chapter that will stay the same, and possibly Chapter 2. But Chapters 3 and 4 will be deleted and changed because I think I did the storyline a little.. wrong. I know some of you are like, "Hey man, you're the author. You decide." But I would suggest to ask the readers what I should do before I jump to stupid and shitty ideas like this.**

**So.. yeah. And I would advise you to tell me what to do through a PM, since you can't review a chapter more than once unless you're a guest.**

**Let me know what you think I should do.**

_**~Hoodie Goddess**_


End file.
